Past Of Understanding
by AngelHero24
Summary: To say Mey-rin is different is an understatement but what can you say with assassin goddess has issues. Joining with Sebastian, Ciel, Elizabeth, and Human Sebastien doing the hardest challenge yet. The challenge is...will they actually understand each other after all these times of pain? Read and Find out! Sebastian/Mey-rin, Ciel/Lizzy, OC.


**Well...my name is AngelHero, I'm just a writer who writes stories for fun, usually crossovers or not, depending on what I like to write. So this story is mixture not like a huge crossover but there some anime tropes and characters you're familiar with but I hope you enjoy and any comments are welcome.**

_**Let The Story Begin**_

**~Mey-rin POV~**

To know my past is an understatement, believe it or not, I am a Time-Travel Assassin from the 16th-17th century. I was born in China but move to France as a baby, by the French Order Of Assassins, I was raised to be in one, the Creed Of Assassins. I'm considered an Assassin God since I was chosen by the Apple Of Eden, protecting it. Now in 19th Century London, England, living with the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I was aware the butler is a demon because his name is obvious to a friend of mine, the human version of the demon butler is none other than Sebastien Michaelis. Both have similar names but the difference is the letter one is an instead of an e. You may say my story is over but really, let's just say it continues. The name is Mey-rin Sohma, the greatest Assassin that ever lived! Here's my story that finally continues after all these years!

**~Normal POV~**

Mey-rin continues doing her chores, with Snake, Finny, and Bardroy out on break because Mey-rin broke china sets by accident...well technically it wasn't supposed to happen because, on her mind, Mey-rin seems to be off later today, usually she seems like she isn't herself. Sebastian came in, seeing Mey-rin cleaning up the mess she made, knowing how the clumsy maid is always behind doing it herself, knowingly that Sebastian left the room, Mey-rin quickly use demon magic to finish it off and sigh in relief.

"Hey, Mey-rin," say's Oscar" Snake came in. "Hey Snake, something the matter?" Mey-rin asked. "We thought you'd like to join us," say's Emily" Snake answered. "I can't right now, sorry guys" Mey-rin smile sadly. "Why? It's like you like to be alone" says Oscar" Snake stated. "I'm used to it, don't worry about it Snake" Mey-rin wave off. "Are you sure?" say's Oscar," Snake asked again. "Yes I'm sure, go have fun Snake" Mey-rin left.

Mey-rin wasn't lying that she used to be alone, she hates to admit herself that her life is like Phantomhive but why would she, she was destined to be like this, heading to the garden, laying on the ground, looking up the sky, not caring that she caught, all she wants to be deep thoughted.

_**~Flashback~**_

_17th century Paris, France, the year May 5th, 1618 saw a young adult Mey-rin walking with her books, head to her noble household then it was stopped by her good old friend Sebastien Michaelis._

"_Hey Mey-rin, do you want to go out for Ratatouille with me today?" Sebastien asked. "I don't have time for you now Sebastien, I have things to do" Mey-rin reject his offer. "Oh come on really? You can still do it later" Sebastien mention. "You're annoying" Mey-rin glare and left. "Come on, there's nothing wrong hanging out" Sebastien goes in front of her. "Perdant, I don't have time for you right now, you understand that" Mey-rin stated annoyingly. "I do but I want you to know that-" "I don't care you Perdant, just leave me alone" Mey-rin cut him off. "But-" "Leave me alone, __**do you understand**_" _Mey-rin begin to leave._

"_I do understand you but you never understand me! You only care about yourself that you need to be alone! You never care about me at all! Sometimes I question the existence of ownself, I wish I never met you, you are just like the other people! I hate you, I wish I never brought you back! You never understand me at all, you sadistic revenge killer!" Sebastien ran off from anger._

_Mey-rin stood in silence, wanting to chase him but he knew he just saying that to get her attention and she couldn't blame him. She shook it off as normal, not wanting to deal with this problem. Back at her mansion, passing hours on end, Mey-rin heard a knock on the door, open it to see her Master, Gregory._

"_Master Gregory, what are you doing here?" Mey-rin asked. "Sebastien...he did a fail demon summoning of Satan, I'm sorry," Gregory told her. "W-what...you have to be joking, you have to be joking" Mey-rin reacted. "No I'm not Mey-rin, your the last one to know about it, I have to go now, later" Gregory left._

_Last one to know? Her friend, calls himself a brother to her, told her to be last to know?! She closes the door, angrily, throwing stuff at the door, crying in anger._

"_IT'S MY FAULT, IT'S MY FAULT! WHY I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I SHOULD'VE SPEND TIME WITH YOU! WHY DID I LEAVE YOU!" Mey-rin cried sitting alone behind the door._

_**~Flashback Ended~**_

"Mey-rin? What are you doing here crying?" Ciel narrow his eyes. "Huh? Crying? Oh, sorry" Mey-rin wipe off her tears. "Why were you crying?" Ciel question. "Just a bad memory really" Mey-rin answered. "Ahh...well, the servants have left, why are alone?" Ciel asked. "I can ask the same thing to you" Mey-rin responded. "Hmpf, I'm doing work obviously, you should know that" Ciel puffed. "What are you doing since your suppose to work obviously" Mey-rin mention. "Thought I'll get myself fresh air for a bit until I get back to work" Ciel explain. "Ahh...okay then" Mey-rin nodded.

"Mey-rin, there's a man looking for you" Sebastian came in. "What? Who is it?" Mey-rin question.

"You should know me by now Mey-rin" Gregory came in. "Gregory, Master Gregory" Mey-rin stood up. "Surprise you're here, never thought in England, to say the least," Gregory smile. "Never thought I'll see you old man, you haven't changed a bit" Mey-rin goes to him. "Well...the curse still in me so yeah, I lived basically" Gregory smile. "What brings you here, usually my old master wouldn't be here until a problem arises" Mey-rin goes to him. "Yes and also...was the kid and butler aware what you are?" Gregory point at them. "No...surprisingly" Mey-rin chuckled. "Huh, I'm surprised that demon butler didn't do anything to you yet" Gregory mention. "Pssh, I don't care really old man, did something happen in France?" Mey-rin asked. "Ahh yes, Memphis has come back to France, you do know he's looking for you and Sebastien...well the human, not the demon butler I mean" Gregory explains. "That bastard of a demon is not giving up really, I'll go but does the human Sebastien know?" Mey-rin asked. "He's aware, to begin with, he's currently doing some rounds around France with his student making sure no demons attacking people" Gregory answered. "Always prepare isn't he? I'll be there today Gregory, tell him to meet in me in the Eiffel Tower" Mey-rin informed. "Got it and bring the demon and that kid with you" Gregory point. "Why?" Mey-rin question."Because...that kid is better to handle of being a revenge killer then you" Gregory pointing at him. "Fuck you old man, just fuck you" Mey-rin glare at him. "Just saying but anyway, they have the right to know, tell them before we leave to France, make sure you're to tell your friends as well, they are welcome to come for vacation, to say the least," Gregory informed. "Alright, alright old man I will, now shoo, go" Mey-rin wave him off. "See you later...Mei-Mei" Gregory wink.

Mey-rin sigh as Ciel and Sebastian stare at her. Now knowing Mey-rin more connections towards this man who is her master. Mey-rin put her head down, not wanting to deal with this but what choice does she have?

"Okay...you guys can ask the question once we get to the boat because...I don't want to deal with it now trust me" Mey-rin stated.

"Mey-rin! There you are!" Finny ran to her. "Hey Finny, is something the matter?" Mey-rin question. "We were just looking for you! Why the Young Master here?" Finny question. "Oh, he was just going around the garden for a break Finny" Mey-rin answered.

"I came to announce that we are going to France for vacation" Ciel announced.

"We are?!" They reacted. "Yes, we are leaving today, pack everyone" Ciel stated. "Yes, sir!" They zoom out.

"I'll help them, be right back" Mey-rin wave off.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage and our stuff" Ciel order. "Yes my lord" Sebastian bowed.

The servants pack up all their stuff, placing on the carriage as Tanka take the ride for them. Hours later, they made it to the docks, heading to the boat that goes to Paris, France. Tanka decides to stay with the Midford family since clearly, he can't stay by himself so he left towards their mention. They all enter the boat, heading to their rooms as the servants excitedly excluding Mey-rin about going to Paris with them having separate room well the men stay while Mey-rin got a single room. Mey-rin change her maid outfit, change into assassin robes with a cape, showing the pride of the creed and her family symbol, she quickly goes on the of the deck, feeling the breeze of the ocean by standing on the rail, Mey-rin sigh in relief, feeling free in here isn't something she ever felt in her life, returning to France, to her home felt so...normal to her...despite the memories she made is bad and good.

"Quite a style" Ciel comment. "Hmmm? Yes, it's nice to wear this after a while, it shows how I've been through" Mey-rin jump off the rail.

"Now the time to ask really, you knew for 3 years yet you didn't do anything?" Sebastian question. "Here's the rule Sebastian, you should never interfere in the revenge killer life or else your force to be a slave of the person or basically...a pawn to the person" Mey-rin answered.

"Oh yeah, that stupid rule" Ciel mutter. "Stupid rule huh? I could've helped but agreed really" Mey-rin nodded.

"Here's my question, what's your past?" Sebastian question. "My past, you want to know my past? Well... you're looking at him" Mey-rin answered.

Ciel eye widens in shock, no, his past is like Mey-rin? So she understands him completely? Like an actual understanding?

"So...how much did you suffer?" Ciel asked. "A lot...I was the last of the Sohma line, it was on my birthday too" Mey-rin explain. "How did you escape?" Ciel question. "With the Apple Of Eden" Mey-rin shows it to him. "You use it with revenge...did you?" Ciel looks at it. "Heh...you have no idea Phantomhive but I give you credit, I wouldn't mind giving up my soul to a demon then suffering through the things I went through" Mey-rin chuckled sadistically.

"Your Master mention about my human version...did you know why we are separated?" Sebastian question. "...Fail demon summoning of Satan" Mey-rin answered. "What…? Why didn't you stop him?" Sebastian question again. "Heh...I didn't, I didn't know he'll do it...I thought he was saying that so he gets attention from me but I guess I was wrong" Mey-rin lift her hands up.

"Why didn't you give him the attention that he needed?" Ciel asked. "It's like I'm asking you why you didn't give Elizabeth attention that she needed" Mey-rin death glare at him.

Ciel wince, maybe he should've asked that question, realizing how similar they are when they treated them wrong. Then hit him...It _fucking hit him!_ Sebastien and Elizabeth suffer the same way and it makes feels like he worse then Mey-rin, she changed yes, for the better to say the least.

"How did you got yourself out hatred?" Sebastian spoke up. "Sebastien and I fought to death...he bought me back out of that hatred...I still act the same yet here's my consequences of that...I wish I can fix that but I can't...you can only live once" Mey-rin explains.

"What part of France are we going to?" Ciel question. "Paris...Master Gregory will be waiting for us there" Mey-rin answered. "How is Master Gregory immortal? He mentions he got a curse from that" Ciel brought up. "Curse from King Arthur Shadow" Mey-rin answered.

"Sheesh, I'm surprised all you guys are still stable" Sebastian comment. "Me too honestly but hey...life is life" Mey-rin shrugged.

"Mey-rin! We are going to play poker, want to join?" Bardroy asked. "Sure, I'll play" Mey-rin smile. "Great! I'll tell them right and set up" Bardroy smile and left quickly.

"Where you are guys going to do now?" Mey-rin asked. "Go around I suppose" Ciel respond.

"Alright then, see you two later" Mey-rin wave off.

"So...how this will go now?" Ciel asked Sebastian. "I have no clue really, for now, let's see how this play" Sebastian responded. "I can't believe Mey-rin hid this for 3 years now...about to be 4 soon" Ciel mention. "She hid it very well, I never have seen a person such abilities higher than I demon, maybe a Grim Reaper perhaps" Sebastian stated. "Mey-rin can destroy you with ease" Ciel smirk. "Oh, she can really" Sebastian grimace. "Even more ironic that your name after a dog and a human" Ciel smirk wider. "You have to bring that up" Sebastian glare. "Well...Mey-rin thought the same as well" Ciel added.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he can see why Mey-rin and Ciel acted so similar in ways how they act towards people. It questions whether not was to punish their consequences for giving them what needed...humans are weird but to say the least, demons as well. He will admit...he do enjoy the young master a lot mostly because in fact they do get along, not like admit to him honestly, the demon can never admit to human but other then it's nothing more than master and butler.

"I wonder how's Lizzy doing" Ciel mutter. "Probably still in Japan perhaps from the letters that you read" Sebastian stated. "I still read them whenever it appears and it stops for at least while...I really worry about her" Ciel looking at the sky. "I'm sure she's fine, whatever she is doing, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you" Sebastian teased. "Or not...after all...Elizabeth is like Sebastien in a lot of ways" Ciel walk away.

**~Paris's Docks~**

"So your fiance is coming, huh Kit?" Kurama asked. "Yeah, I'm just waiting here" Elizabeth responded. "Are you happy to see him?" Kurama asked. "Should I? Ciel is never happy to see me so no, not really" Elizabeth answered. "I suppose so Kit" Kurama sighed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping Kurama?" Elizabeth mentions. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Kit" Kurama disappear.

"You're still waiting on them?" Sebastien came in. "Yeah, it's better than doing rounds here in Paris" Elizabeth stated. "I can see why….it's nice to see Mey-rin again" Sebastien smile. "Does she ever visit you?" Elizabeth asked. "Whenever she's on vacation, we just talk and go around Paris, that's it" Sebastien answered. "Surprise we're still those assholes" Elizabeth comment. "Hehehe, I couldn't help but agree to that one thing then again, we are only human and demons" Sebastien chuckled. "I suppose your right Sebastien" Elizabeth smile at him.

"Hello, Sebastien" Gregory enters. "Gregory, what are you doing here?" Sebastien asked. "What? Can your old man come here?" Gregory smirk. "No, not really, I just want to know why" Sebastien stated. "I suppose, it nice to see Mey-rin again" Gregory smile. "Yeah, your favorite student" Sebastien mention.

Gregory wince at this, of course, he has to bring that up and he couldn't blame him. The favoritism got to turn to the worst, the one who trains Sebastien was no one yet he got stronger each time, he really wants to rekindle that bond with him and hopefully, he can move on from that.

"Looks like the boat is here, ready to see your fiance?" Sebastien asked. "No. If being an asshole to him then...yes" Elizabeth smirk. "Ohh I like to see that" Sebastien smirk back.

"_Like teacher, like student" _Gregory sweatdropped.

The ship appears at the docks with everyone off, coming out last was Phantomhive and the others with Master Gregory on the crowded group. Ciel, Sebastian, and Mey-rin go to him, as the crowd became low in numbers, seeing besides is Human Sebastien Michaelis and Elizabeth Midford.

"Looks like you made on time, looks like it's going to be interesting" Gregory smirk.

"So Phantomhive enters the stage hasn't it Sebastien?" Elizabeth asked. "Indeed, it's quite interesting to say to let them join us. Should we welcome them?" Sebastien smirk. "Hmm...I suppose not, Phantomhive more of an asshole then a proper person to say Sebastien, I say I should not" Elizabeth smirk back. "Whatever you say my dear Lizzy" Sebastien agreed.

"Well then Phantomhive, let the story begin...shall we?" Elizabeth asked as she bowed.

**Okay so right off the bat the first chapter so the Elizabeth is OOC she will act her old self during the times throughout the chapters so pay attention to the writing. So Sebastien Michaelis is a real-life person, don't believe me? Search it up, he does exist and I use him in the story for a reason well fun reason later on. So yes, Mey-rin past like Ciel, it's basically an idea I thought, yes like Naruto but more differently, like for example, Kurama is Satan Pet instead of a tail beast so he's a contract demon like Sebastien or human Sebastien that is. I hope you this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
